Harry i love you
by xxsurfxx
Summary: First fic. oneshot may become more. draco is abused at home and is rescued and brought to hog. Harry is asigned to look after him. HPDM pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Brill characters….only J.K does, no money being made….and the rest

Ok this is my first story so its gonna be short woop woop

_Thoughts-Draco_

**Thoughts-Harry**

He sat at the window watching the rain fall from the moody grey sky._ Great...another _

_grey day…I hate it when its like this, it just means I have to put up with him…only another month to go till I can escape to school…who am I kidding I can never escape him…but then a gain I get to see that gorgeous green eyed hunk…oh god if HE ever found out I was gay, yes a Malfoy, gay, but worst of all…I'm in love with the Gryffindor golden boy_

"Draco, come to my Study". Draco sighed, got up from the window seat in his room crossed quickly to the door and almost ran up to the 4th floor of the mansion. He knew his 'Father' did not like to be kept waiting.

"Draco, what took you so long, I expect to appear as soon as I call you. You mother tells me you have been day dreaming a lot. This is NOT WHAT MALFOYS DO!"

_Shit he has never been this angry……the last time was bad enough……oh shit here he comes……do not move……do not move a muscle……keep the mask on……no tears_

Then the blows came. Lucius punched him in the side and his stomach. Pummelling him over and over again till Draco was lying in a heap on the floor holding his arms around his chest. He was sure his ribs had been cracked. The blood was flowing from his nose in a crimson torrent.

"Do you know what happens when the Dark Lord finds someone unworthy to do his bidding?"

"No father"

"he causes them so much pain that they practically beg for death, but I am not the Dark Lord, you will write on this parchment ' will not day dream' till I am satisfied you will not forget it"

"Yes father"

Draco got up slowly as not to provoke his injuries, hiding a wince as he sat down at the desk he reached for the Falcon feather quill in the ink well on the desk. His father grabbed his hand.

"Not that quill my son, I have a new one for you to use, and it does not need ink, rather……well practical I must say"

Draco looked at his fathers face to see a malicious glint flickering in his father's cold emotionless blue eyes only to receive a hard slap around the face.

"You will NOT look a superior in the eye, take the quill and write!"

As Draco put the quill to the page and started to write, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand, it felt like someone has shoved a dagger in his hand, he risked a quick look.

_A blood quill, I should have known, that evil bastard….one of these days I will show him…I will get him back for all the pain he has caused me_

An hour or so later….

"Draco I think you have learnt your lesson now, you may leave"

As Draco slowly moved towards the door Lucius flung a crucio curse at him, Draco fell to the floor writhing and screwing up his face, it was all he could do to prevent himself from screaming for his mother

"YOU WILL THANK ME FOR WHAT I HAVE TAUGHT YOU!"

Draco managed to choke out his reply and his father lifted the curse

"if you don't show mw any respect boy I have a good mind to give you to the Lord and let him have his way for you, he has a…preference for small, innocent boys, in fact…so do I"

Draco fell into his room and slowly crawled to his bed, broken, bleeding, and in tears,

_Darkness, please take me, I can't do this anymore…..please take away the pain_

Slowly he drifted into unconsciousness.

On the other side of the country a gorgeous raven haired boy woke up with a start drenched in sweat.

**Holy shit, was that real? No it couldn't have been, Draco's father loves him….maybe a little too much…no stop it, it wasn't real**

Harry looked at his clock, 5:30, no point in trying to sleep, might as well do my prep (British for homework ppl) he slowly got out of bed only to notice a letter on his table

"hmm, its from the school, but we got our letters last week, god i'm glad I don't have to live with the Boar the horse and the whale anymore, could u imagine what they would b saying? Ahahaha serves them right for trying to kill me, life in Azkaban woop woop, right that letter"

Harry sat down on the bed and started to read the letter, he could imagine Dumbledore's voice in his head

_**Harry, **_

**_I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience, but I need you to come to Hogwarts early_**

_Hmm that's odd, he has never asked me to come early, he forces me to stay away for the whole summer……something must be bad_

**_Something urgent has come up and I require you assistance and your understanding, I will arrive at yours at 6'o clock sharp, I did ask Kelly to wake you up, if not don't worry I can wait, House elves are trained to move quietly as not to disturb the sleeping. See you soon_**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry looked at his clock again

_SHIT 15 mins oh fuck fuck fuck_

He managed to spell all his school stuff into his truck, although a little messily and got everything including himself ready just as he heard a whoosh from downstairs.

_That will be him; no one else has access to my grate apart from a select few people._

"Harry, I trust you got me note"

"Yes sir, only just though, I managed to get everything done in time, don't you just love magic?"

"I have loved it all my life, there is so much to learn and so little time to do it in, I could devote a lifetime or lifetimes to the study of magic and still would not know everything, now before we get to distracted, we must go, do you have all your things?"

"Yes sir, I sent Hedwig ahead of us, she does not like flooing at all"

"That does not surprise me"

As he arrived in the headmaster's room, he noticed that nothing had changed,

"Harry please sit, we have much to talk about, and not much time to do it in"

_Not much time? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Last week we discovered that one of our students has been extremely badly treated and we have been able to rescue him from his home, it was very risky but we managed it and he is still in the Hospital wing recovering from the more major injuries, he should be out today"

"Sir what does this have to do with me?"

"Harry, I know your past has been terrible, I was hoping you could put aside any feelings and help him get over this, I will be moving him into the Gryffindor dorms and you will help him settle in"

"Sir may I ask….who am I 'babysitting'"

"I will show you, please, follow me"

**What is he on about…..oh my GOD, put aside any feelings? Who is that, blonde hair…..I'm looking after Draco fucking Malfoy…..feelings….oh my god, Dumbledore knows how I truly feel…..no he is talking about the hatred….**

As the two boys locked eye contact they both felt the spark and quickly looked away

_God there he is, so beautiful, so innocent, so edible…no Draco STOP he hates your guts…then why is he blushing, omg I love it when he blushes, so cute…and that mouth….I just want to taste his lips, feel his tongue…just imagine what a mouth like that could…..NO STOP…before you get yourself in a predicament…down boy…Rita Skeeter naked on a cold day….ewwww on thought gone_

**Fuck me, he looks so beautiful when the sum shines on his hair, wait, his hair…its different, its not slicked back, its all…'just been shagged'….so sexy I just want to…NO STOP he hates you….I wish he would stop staring at me….wait….his mouth is hanging……maybe he…no I'm just different**

Which was very true, Harry James Potter looked stunning, he had grown again over the summer, not just up, he had filled out and was perfectly Quiddich toned, his hair was now controlled, but still Sexily messy and he had had his eyed magically fixed so no more glasses, all in all, he was SEXY

"Malfoy"

"Harry, call me Draco, I'm on your side now"

Harry was visable taken aback by this….well warm greeting

"Um ok Draco…ummm….h-h-how are you feeling..?"

"Like I have been run over by a Hippogriff"

Both boys laughed at this joke both remembering the time in their 3rd year when Draco had tried to topple the Golden boy of the pedestal and ended up with a huge gash on his arm. Dumbledore just smiled at how well the two boys were getting on.

"Boys, as Draco will be in Gryffindor now due to his situation he will be in danger in the Slytherin rooms. Harry it is your job to teach him the way of the Gryffindors and get him used to life there"

"yes Sir, Draco I can guaranty that you will have a hard first few weeks but I recon people will like the 'new you' Ron may take a bit longer, but I promise I will not leave your side"

"Harry, I'm not sure I would be willing to share a bed with you, but if I feel that way inclined…"

"…not like that Draco..."

_Ok he don't like me like that…shit_

**Oh my god did he just say he wants to sleep with me? Yes yes yes I will of course…..y did I say no?**

Dumbledore came back from his discussion with Mme. Pomfry and told the two boys that they can go anywhere in the castle except for the forest as usual.

Over the next few days the two boys became inseparable, even the paintings noticed, they did everything together, trained, did there prep, spent time in the library, and relaxed in the common room together swapping stories of their childhood. Slowly Dracos mental wounds healed and a new boy emerged, one that had hidden behind a mask all his life.

"Harry I can't be fagged to go flying today, can we just sleep"

"I think that could be done"

"Good I'm so tired"………………………..

……. "Harry"

"mumph…what Draco"

"I'm bored….."

"yea so am I"

"come here, let's talk"

"talk? Isn't that like reeeeeaaaaaly girly…ooo Draco is a girly girl"

"I am not; there is just something I want you to know"

"ok hurrrumph"

Harry rolled over and off his bed and landed in a pile on the floor. Draco just sat there and laughed at the misfortune of his rather good looking friend

"ouch…I didn't realise I was that close to the edge of the bed!"

"ha-ha hahaha…oooo ahahaha ouch my stomach….ahahaha Harry ahahah that was ahahah CLASSIC STUPIDITY AHAHAHAH"

"its not that funny…..it hurt…a lot"

As Harry gingerly sat down on Draco's bed, Draco finally stopped laughing and went all serious…

"so what did you want to tell me Dray?"

"well….ummm…..I have wanted to say this for a really long time"

**Oh my god…..what is he gonna say…please say what I think it's gonna be!**

_Ok deep breath…tell him now……now…………………just fucking do it already!_

"Harry"

"yeeeeeeees"

"I um…..well I really…well I um…..I love you"

"OH MY GOD"

"I'm so sorry I can't help it"

"HOW LONG"

"since I first lay eyes on you"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOP I FUCKING LOVE YOU DRACO FUCKING MALFOY"

"huh…you what?"

"I said I love you too you dunce"

Draco leapt at the Raven haired god in front of him and crashed their mouths together in a harsh thrilling kiss. They both pulled away panting looking in each others eyes.

Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head and pulled him to him. This time the kiss was full of passion and want and longing. He ran his tongue over the blonde lips. Pleading for access which was soon granted.

**Oh my gods he tastes so sweet I just want him…..I wonder if…no don't push it….not after what his dad did to him**

"Harry…..."

"mmmm yea"

"I want you to touch me…show me it's not all bad"

Harry looked at the blonde under him with concern, looking deep into his eyes, searching for any doubt.

"are you sure"

"Harry shut up and do it…I want you so bad"

Harry kissed Draco and slowly rubbed his had over the Blondes chest grazing his nipples and extracting a small moan from the other boy. He slowly sucked on Draco's ear lobe and licked and nipped his way down the other boys stomach. Dipping his tongue into his belly button. Which to his surprise made Draco giggle

"that tickles"

Harry just grinned

_Oh my god he looks so cute and…..devilish? the golden boy……hahaha no ooo stop teasing and do it……gods I want him_

Harry was slowly sucking and biting a trail of small love bites from Draco's belly button to the top of his boxers…..as he slid his body down for better access their already throbbing cocks ground against each other…making them both moan…..Harry removed Draco's boxers to relieve and release Dracos cock which he just looked at….then slowly he ran his thumb over the already wet head and slowly stroked up and down

"mmmm Oh Harry….please faster"

Harry increased his pace….and flicked his tongue over Dracos cock tasting the pre-cum

Draco just moaned and looked at Harry with pleading eyes

Harry suddenly took all of Draco's member into his mouth causing Draco to shout and buck his hips….as Harry continued his….pre match ritual he began to remove his own boxers to release himself from the built up pressure

"Harry, fuck me…please…do it now…..uuuh…..I cant…mmm….take it ammmmmny….more, damn you….your making…mmmmmmme pant"

"hahah, I'm only half done"

Harry summoned the lubricant from his bedside table and coated his fingers in it while still moving his other hand up and down Draco's cock

"this may hurt a little I'm sorry"

"shut up and do it"

Harry stuck a finger slowly into Draco's tight opening; Draco drew in his breath sharply

"Harry more…I want you"

Harry added another finger and pumped harder stretching Draco

"you alright?"

"shut up Harry, I want you not your hand"

"Dray I love you"

"I love you to Harry"

Harry positioned himself at Draco's opening and entered him slowly and gently extracting a moan from both the boys

"fuck Dray you're so tight, it feels so good"

"I have wanted this for so long"

Both the boys were gasping for air as Harry hit the bundle of nerves that caused Draco to buck his hips causing Harry to enter deeper than ever before

_Oh gods I cant hold on…must not spill….oh yea there that's…oooooh gods fuck me Harry harder more…oh yes…_

**Fuck he is so gorgeous, my little dragon….all mine…..I love it when he makes that sound……its so……wild……urgh…..oh shit…..hold it hold it….now**

"god Dray I think I'm gonna……urgh"

As Harry thrust himself to the hilt he filled Draco with his seed while Draco covered their chests in warm white liquid. Harry extracted himself with the last of his energy and flopped on the bed next to Draco and held him close to his chest

"I love you my little Dragon"

"As do I Potter, as do i...i have never loved anyone as much as i love and cherish you"


End file.
